deltalegionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Raid Era
The Raid Era was a period of time in an alternate reality, where the Sith Empire had availed. In this alternate reality, most of the Republic had been eliminated, but Delta Legion still flourished, in secrecy. Of course, the Sith did not avail, so this reality never really came to be. "This strand of time had never been knitted into the blanket of the galaxy," ''as one wise Jedi put it. The story instead existed as nothing but a story. An alternate reality, like this one, can only be shown by a Seer. A famous Seer, Seer Huthia, was so powerful she actually went into the other reality, being locked in there forever. She then met her doppleganger from that reality, and both were destroyed due to alternate reality rules. All memory of Seer Huthia in the Raid Reality was destroyed, however, she is still remembered in our reality. Because of the Raid, many characters were created who still likely exsist in the future when the jedi win, however have very different lifes. For example, Enric Kalesnik. It is unstated if he still exsists in this reality's future, because his bio and all information about him are only stated in Raid Era form. From a perspective of the Raid Era, we are an alternate reality that doesn't exsist, and, in fact, that could be true. Our reality may be built around theirs instead of the other way around. We could be both built around a third reality in which neither the Sith nor the Jedi exsist, however we are one peaceful group. However, it is known that our two realities have a special connection if there are others, because Seers can only see the Raid Era reality. If we were built around a third reality, it would be more likely that The Raid and us could only see that reality, whereas that reality would see both. I suppose if Seer Huthia hadn't been destroyed, she could see if the Raid Era was connected to a different reality, which would probably explain why her entrance to our reality was closed, it might be a one way entrance, where if she had made another one it would have led her to a third reality. Many Jedi could go insane thinking about this, which is why Jedi reflect on these thoughts only when they meditate, much similiar to thinking about Time Travel and paradoxes. If there were to be more than two realities, we would probably be able to implement them in new roleplay, as we did with the Raid. It is very important not to think of these other realities as other dimensions, because other dimensions would exsist by themselves, whereas other can't. This is because reality is a trick the mind plays on itself. We all have different realities in a way. Lets say Jacoby turned evil and killed mastercarth, and then told Cade that mastercarth went crazy and commited suicide. As long as Cade doesn't know Jacoby was lying, in his reality mastercarth commited suicide, whereas in Jacoby's reality, he had killed mastercarth. However, life as it is doesn't exsist because people's thoughts and actions are always different in minds of different people. However, because this is not thought of by many people, the overall reality is normally called "''Real Life." Category:Era Category:The Raid Category:The Raid Roleplay participant Category:Seer Category:Seerer's Master